Impressions
by Lady Saffir
Summary: Based off the EW song, Last Impression, it takes on some of the lyrics and how Heero might think throughout the whole movie and afterwards.


Impressions  
  
By Lady Saffir  
  
DISCLAIMER: _ They aren't mine...although I do claim the Heero clones.  
  
AN - I was watching the DVD (YES!!!) last night, and in the middle of 'Last Impression', my muse whapped me upside the head. Consequently after regaining consciousness, I played the song over constantly, and if you've ever watched the DVD on subtitled mode (and what devoted fan hasn't?) then you might be able to pick out the lyrics that I've strewn throughout the story.  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
Focused.  
  
There was no room for mistakes. Every move had to be accurate, timed to have the best effect.  
  
He was not going to fail.  
  
He could feel her heartbeat across the dark void that separated them. He had given up long ago, trying to figure out why he had been given this wonderfully scary ability. He simply accepted it, and, as with all his skills and talents, used it as efficiently as he knew how.  
  
He could feel the determination seeping through his body.  
  
And then Zero stopped talking to him. He had come to rely on its counsel and battle strategies so much that the absence of its 'talk' left him reeling.  
  
His heart began a war with his head, chaotic thoughts and images bouncing and swirling about, vying for dominance. It was causing confusion in his orderly mind.  
  
His wings, that had given him so much strength and courage, were as battered as Zero's. He desperately needed strength to finish this battle.  
  
He...he needed her.  
  
No matter the situation, she seemed to always find her wings and soar above the difficulties with ease.  
  
He envied her, that talent.  
  
Her faith in him was much stronger than his own, and so to regain his faith, he thought of her. He didn't picture the way the light glinted off her hair and formed a halo, or the easy ability with which she moved. He pictured instead the determined glint that her eyes held when she would not be swayed.  
  
Dr. J said his eyes held the same gleam.  
  
He had come to the conclusion over the past year that he loved her. It most certainly wasn't the type of love one read about in those torrid romance novels, but whatever it was they had, it suited them both.  
  
It gave them both a measure of peace, and he knew that once this conflict had been solved once and for all, they could share that peace together, even if they were apart physically.  
  
But they would be together again, he was sure of it.  
  
The sudden chatter of Zero startled him from his thoughts, bringing him back to awareness that it was time.  
  
He could feel Zero stretching, moving with weariness etched into every movement.  
  
"This will be the final battle," he promised.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was glad to note that her eyes were full of fire and willing him to do whatever it took.   
  
Dekim was yapping on about his own importance, but the only thing he saw in that instant was her smile, and he felt her faith in him rise.  
  
He would protect her faith in him, even if it meant the chance that she would die.  
  
And so he fired that one, last, fatal blow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was over. In fact, it had been for some time, but he still couldn't get over the novelty of it occasionally.  
  
He was alone for the moment, but knew this too was coming to a close. She had only pledged one more year to the political arena, and then they would be together.  
  
Attending college, of all things, but he supposed that one needed a bit of the mundane in life.  
  
And then, they would walk through this glorious world that they had helped to create, and they would revel in it and be grateful, and even perhaps have a small one to show the wonders of the universe to.  
  
But that was the future, and he had decided to dwell only in the present.  
  
Feeling as if someone were watching him, he raised his eyes upward towards the top of the colony, in the direction that he knew Earth lay. He frequently did that, and knew that she did as well. It was one of their ways of communicating, he supposed, but all in all he rather preferred the vidphone, so he could see her face.  
  
She existed in him, and he existed in her, and he knew that they would never make the mistakes of the past again.  



End file.
